


Broken Promises and Wasted Time

by JonathanGroffing (msrogersstark)



Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/JonathanGroffing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No I won’t fill your mind<br/>With broken promises and wasted time<br/>And if you fall, you’ll always land right in these arms<br/>These arms of mine<br/>--<br/>Patrick finding out Kevin and Jon broke up (but not because Kevin tells him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises and Wasted Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon on Tumblr  
> \--  
> Title and part of summary from: Not a Bad thing to fall in love- JT   
> \--  
> Please tell me what you thought

_Patrick finding out Kevin and Jon broke up (but not because Kevin tells him)_

“So, Owen says, putting down his computer onto the desk next to where Patrick is discreetly Facebooking. “Did you see Kevin today?”

Patrick looks up as Owen and then over towards where the blinds are drawn around Kevin’s office.

“No. He got here when I was in a meeting.” Patrick sighs, turning back to his Facebook conversation with Dom, something about Lynn and the restaurant business.

“So you didn’t hear about Jon then.” Owen pulls out his headphones, sticking one in his ear.

“What about him?” Patrick muses, taking a long swig of his coke. 

“He and Kevin broke up.”

Patrick accidentally spits the drink across his desk, and then covers his mouth, slightly embarrassed. “Sorry?”

“Yeah, they broke up last night. Huge fight. At least that’s the rumor.” Owen explains, leaning back in his chair to avoid further accidents involving Patrick and his drink.

Patrick looks back towards Kevin’s office. Kevin is generally a very private person, but he never draws the blinds around his office unless something is truly bothering him.

“Maybe I should go talk to him.” Patrick puts out.

Owen just rolls his eyes, grabs his computer and wheels his chair away from where Patrick is still staring at Kevin’s office.

 

It isn’t until after lunch when Kevin has still not emerged from his office, that Patrick decides he should really approach him. He grabs the type of salad, from the market downstairs; that he knows Kevin likes and finds himself standing outside his office. Gingerly, he reaches out to knock on Kevin’s closed door.

“Yes?” Comes a muffled response from inside the room.

“It’s Patrick.”

“Patrick, I’m really not in the mood-“

“I brought lunch.” Patrick interrupts and leans against the door. “I know that it’s what you like to eat.”

There’s a sigh, which Patrick takes as a yes and pushes open the door.

 

Supplies are strewn around the room, and it looks as if a tornado whipped through it. Kevin doesn’t look much better. He’s sitting next to the door, suit jacket lying on his now overturned chair. Patrick wonders how long the room has looked like this, how long Kevin has been sitting on the floor, going out of his mind. His tie is also across the room and he’s fumbling with the undone buttons, trying to make himself look presentable for Patrick.

“Don’t worry about that.” Patrick kneels down, batting Kevin’s hands away from his neck.

Kevin doesn’t say anything but his gaze falls on the salad in Patrick’s hand.

“It’s for you.” Patrick says, handing it over to him before standing up and going to pick up his desk chair.

Kevin makes no move to stand up so Patrick takes a seat in his chair.

Kevin inhales the salad and color starts to return to his face. Patrick watches him eat, wondering when he last ate, or slept even.

“I should probably say sorry.” Patrick mutters, looking at his feet.

“Hmm?”

“Well it’s sort of my fault that you and Jon aren’t together anymore.”

Patrick looks up when he feels Kevin’s eyes on his.

“I kissed you first.” Kevin reminds him, slipping the now empty Styrofoam container to the side and standing up.

Patrick knows that, he just wants to accept some of the blame for this catastrophe he finds himself in.

“It’s been coming for a while actually.” Kevin says shyly, walking towards Patrick and his desk. “I should never have asked him to move to San Francisco.” _And I should never have kissed you._

Patrick stands, feeling awkward sitting in his boss’s chair. He feels awkward in this situation, one that could have been prevented if he just hadn’t kissed Kevin back that night.

“Well, I hope everything goes alright.” Patrick mumbles and grabs the door handle.

Kevin watches him leave and then goes back to sitting on the floor, wondering how he could have avoided this.

 

 

Patrick is working on the final details of the new character he’s been creating for the best two days when his phone buzzes. There are only a few guys left at the office. Kevin hasn’t emerged from his office yet but he hasn’t heard anything being thrown around so he takes that as a good sign. He retrieves his phone and finds a text from Kevin himself.

**_Drinks tonight?_ **

Patrick is hesitant to respond because this may possibly be a date with Kevin, on the night after he’s just broken up with his long time boyfriend and Patrick doesn’t want to be that guy. On the other hand, he wants Kevin and he wants alcohol too.

**_Sure_ **

 

 

He meets Kevin at one of the many bars downtown that Patrick and Augustine frequently visit. Kevin isn’t there yet, and Patrick doesn’t know where Kevin is staying, maybe still at Jon’s. He sips his drink and imagines Kevin going home to Jon and the both of them ignoring each other. He thinks of Kevin in the bathroom while Jon does everything he can to stay away from him. His brain starts to send him images of Kevin pleading with Jon to take him back. Patrick doesn’t like that. He sucks heavily on his drink.

 

Kevin is only a few minutes late because he’s new to the city and he’s never been to this bar before. He finds Patrick leaning against the bar having a conversation with the female bartender although it’s mostly the bartender talking. Kevin always finds it so astounding how loud Patrick can be and then how quiet and awkward he gets around strangers. Patrick looks relieved when Kevin walks up next to him. It forces the barista to stop talking to Patrick in order to serve Kevin and Patrick points to the area of the room where he’s going to stand, then walks away.

 

Kevin joins him and it’s their strange silence all over again.

“I think we should have the day off tomorrow.” Kevin muses, sending Patrick’s brain into overdrive.

It’s like he’s a teenager again, crushing on the boy in his high school English class and over analyzing each and every sign. Is Kevin implying just the two of them? If so, does he like Patrick more than the others? Maybe Kevin wants to go home with him that night and then not go into work because he’d rather just fool around all day. The small logic side of Patrick’s brain tells him that Kevin already likes him and that it’s not a one sided thing that they have.

Kevin is staring at Patrick; assuming that he’s going to respond so Patrick manages, “Yeah?”

Kevin shrugs and looks down at his drink,

“Where are you staying?” Patrick blurts and then mentally slaps himself in the head.

“I’m planning on getting a hotel just down the street.”

“Oh, you won’t get in on the Friday before the long weekend.” Patrick states, remembering the one time he’d tried to get a hotel in San Fran. It was the 4th of July weekend, which, in itself should have been a sign. He couldn’t get the room he’d wanted. “But you can stay at my place if you want.”

Kevin raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Patrick nods, “well my roommate is back, long story but you could definitely stay for a bit.”

Kevin places his drink down on the table and starts to stand closer to Patrick, slowly backing him up against the table. “Is your roommate a girl?”

“No. It’s my best friend, Augustine.”

Kevin licks his lips and leans in to kiss Patrick. He tastes a bit bitter, like the alcohol he’s just consumed but he also tastes distinctly like Kevin, a taste that has Patrick going weak at the knees. He’s grown quite addicted.

They brake away, afraid that one of Patrick’s few city friends may see them, but Patrick’s eyes are already filled with want.

“You want to go now?” Patrick manages, taking one last slurp of his drink before leaning back into Kevin.

“Absolutely.”

 

 

As they stumble out of the taxi, Patrick prays to whatever god is listening that Augustine is not home. He has to pull away from Kevin’s lips to fumble with the keys in the lock. Augustine is not home, there’s a note on the fridge saying that he went out with CJ, and Patrick is just conscious enough to remember to remind Augustine to stay away from CJ when he gets back. Now, he’s got his own problems to deal with. He pushes Kevin past the closed door to his bedroom, brain scrambling to find a reason for not taking him in there except for the one coursing through his mind; _I slept with Richie in there._

Kevin doesn’t ask so Patrick doesn’t tell and instead, forces Kevin down onto the couch.

He get’s Kevin off quickly, with just his hands and his mouth. He knows what Kevin wants but he’s not sure he’s up to it tonight. Kevin seems to understand and uses his mouth to bring Patrick over the edge.

 

They’re passed out on the couch when Augustine walks in, Kevin on top of Patrick, dozing happily together.


End file.
